Anastasia Barbaross
Name: Anastasia Barbaross *'Rank:' Rogue Trader *'Status:' In Sector Deus *'About:' Anastasia is the perfect example of a noble. Her obscenely long black hairs are more often than not left loose but during formal events they are styled in a fashionable manner. Of average stature, her assets are smaller than average. Skilled eyes easily note that the dress portion of her outfit is in fact partial carapace. *'Ship:' Jericho-class Transport Rübezahl See also: PQwiki Encounters In 342.M41 Barbaross contacted the Ghosts of Retribution about meeting above Folkvangr, during the meeting with Chapter Master they discussed their interests on the planet and loosely agreed to future cooperation, with the exception of hunting down the wanted heretic Haran Dreifus, a much desired prize by many bounty seekers throughout the Sector. It was during this meeting that Magos Voughtius petitioned for use of the Chapter Forge. In 343.M41 the Rogue Trader constructed an Orbital Dock above the planet of Varda. In 344.M41 she was declared a fugitive by Larion Ursus with a sizeable bounty placed on her head, and the Orbital Dock was claimed by her sister Verica. In 345.M41 Anastasia attempted to visit Mormark to retrieve Magos Voughtius and the tank she had been repairing with the Chapter Forge. Though they had no desire to actually do so, the Space Marine's were forced to attempt an arrest and Barbaross subsequently fled the system. In 359.M41 - after the Coup against Larion Ursus, Barbaross was removed from the Sector's official wanted lists and thus was no longer fugitive from Imperial Law. However the Ursus Dynasty may still maintain a private price on her head that non-official entities may attempt to claim. Dynasty Information CEF reports suggest that this dynasty is ancient, and contain evidence of two possible dynasty members circa M37: * Lord Fredrik - Presumably the Barbaross master of the Dauntless-class Light Cruiser, slain when the bridge was struck in combat. * Lady Maximilione - Presumably a Barbaross member of high import, outranking Lord Fredrik. Ghosts of Retribution Intel Report (Expired Intel) The marines of Larion Ursus' Honor Guard all report nobles whispering of the Barbaross bloodline being a magnet for misfortune and far darker events, though never within earshot of the ever-vigilant Anastasia Barbaross. Brother Cagirates and Anastasia Belladon have both, independently, worked to gauge Anastasia's capability, finding her exceptionally intelligent and charismatic. Her desire to rebuild the faded glory of her ancient Dynasty is clearly the drive behind this woman. Additional Contact! Magos Temeritas Voughtius Barbaross's explorator is average and nondescript by any human measure. By the measure of the Adeptus Mechanicus, however, this techpriest's lack of augmentation is impossible to conceal, even with the volumous white robes of the priesthood. Cagirates believes the servo skull commanded by this techpriest has been monitoring the marines of the Honor Guard, along with the techpriest herself. The only observed instance of Temeritas speaking was when she unabashedly informed Brother Cagirates she'd 'speak with an Astartes of the Priesthood now'. When informed that only battle brothers were present, the Magos became visibly irate and walked away. Unknown Contact! +Some noble from Barbaross Dynasty wants to build a trading station on Wladistan, he is seeking investment of up to 100W and promises 120% return in 5 years. Category:Rogue Trader Category:Explorer Category:Fate Unknown Category:Barbaross Dynasty Category:Marked for Update